Deverauxs Strike Again
by mphs95
Summary: On St. Patrick's Day 2005, there is a hit and run outside Brady's Pub. The Deverauxs investigate in order to find who, what, when, where, and why. However, there is another danger lurking unknown to them. Can they solve the case and save themselves in time? Rated M for sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's the sequel in my Deveraux series. I hope you like this story like the first one. For those who haven't read "Day of the Deverauxs", it may help to start with that as things may make more sense in some parts.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOOL, but I should own the love story TIIC f***ed up.**

* * *

><p>Shawn and Belle's engagement party along with the St. Patrick's Day celebration at Brady's Pub. Everyone was relaxing, laughing, and dancing their cares away to the Irish cheer and Celtic music playing. The women attending were wearing green St. Patrick's Day shirts from Belle's new line from Basic Black, fearing the slogan <em>Kiss my Blarney Stone<em>.

With Brady and John's blessing, Shawn asked Belle to marry him two weeks earlier, giving her grandmother Addie's engagement ring from Doug, a one carat ruby with a platinum setting.

Shawn and Belle decided on a short engagement since they didn't want their wedding to overshadow the birth of his new sister, due on June 23rd, so they chose to get married May 28th, Memorial Day weekend. There would be no honeymoon as Shawn was joining Belle when she attended her eight week design program in Paris, with lodging thanks to Victor at one of his properties with plans to return to Salem University for the fall semester.

Grandpa Shawn made his way to the middle of the Pub and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Shawn, Belle, can you come up please?"

When they stood in front of him, Shawn began his speech. "Okay all we are here to pay heed to the greatest of all holidays...St Patrick's Day!"

After everyone laughed, he continued speaking. "We are also here to celebrate the coming together, in the eyes of God, of my grandson Shawn Douglas with the fair maiden Isabella Black. When I look at them, I see me and my beloved"

He looked at his wife with love in his eyes and Caroline responded in kind. Victor momentarily winced, unnoticed by anyone as the Irishman continued to speak.

"Our road hasn't always been easy, but in the end, she's been by my side for over fifty years. I know Shawn and his Belle will forge a road of their own, with a love that's strong and true. So with that, a toast to Shawn and Belle"

"TO SHAWN AND BELLE!" Everyone repeated back. A few seconds later, all began hooting and hollering as Shawn suddenly swooped Belle in his arms, dipped her, and gave her a kiss that could melt glass before they started dancing to Keith Urban's _Your Everything_

Jennifer and Jack watched them, each thinking about Shawn's words and the words to the song playing. She remembered a time when Jack and she did the same thing the newly engaged couple did right before he went to do battle with Hawk.

All of a sudden, Jennifer got the chills. She then looked at her husband, noting that Jack was even more handsome than he was the day she walked into Diana's office. He didn't know it, but she had a St. Patrick's Day surprise planned for him at home later. Her eyes lit up just thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Jack thought about his 'trial' at the penthouse, when he brought forth witnesses to prove Hawk was a con artist and he poured his heart to Jennifer, eventually leading to one of their many reconciliations. Jack smiled, took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor where they began to move to the music.

_The first time you touched my face I felt__  
><em>What I never felt with anyone else<em>  
><em>I want to give back what you've given to me<em>  
><em>I want to witness all of your dreams.<em>  
><em>Now that you've shown me who I am really am<em>  
><em>I want to more than just a man<em>_

__I want to be the wind that fill your sails,_  
><em>Be the hand that lifts your veil,<em>  
><em>Be the moon that moves your tide,<em>  
><em>The sun coming up in your eyes,<em>  
><em>Be the wheel that never rusts, <em>  
><em>And be the spark that lights you up,<em>  
><em>All you've been dreaming of and more,<em>  
><em>So much more,<em>  
><em>I want to be your everything<em>_

When the song ended, Celtic music returned. Jack and Jennifer went back to their table, where Steve and Kayla were cuddling.

Kayla was only nine weeks pregnant, but to Steve, she was nine months, and he acted like it. When Kayla got up to get some more ginger ale, Steve grabbed his cane and beat her to it as he began to get up. "Baby, you need to rest...you're having a baby"

Since that night at the Alamain's mansion, Steve had surgery as his hip was broken from his fall from the window. Some of the damage was permanent as they had to contend also old injuries sustained in Russia that were not properly healed and damaged again. Thanks to his stubbornness and extensive physical therapy, however, he regained most of the use of his hip and leg.

"Steve, I can get up and myself some ginger ale" Kayla replied in an exasperated tone

Steve gently pushed her back down. "Baby, it's too crowded" he said before he walked to the bar.

Kayla watched him with an irritated face and muttered "I'm the frigging head nurse at University Hospital, Steve"

Almost immediately after her comment, she let her irritation go by the wayside. She couldn't stay mad at him long as for several years, she thought him lost to her forever until they were reunited over a year ago. As she finished her thought, her table companions began laughing.  
>"Kayla, Jack wasn't much better….in between sympathetic morning sickness, that is" Jennifer said with a laugh.<p>

Jack's face turned crimson red. "Jennifer, I did NOT have sympathetic morning sickness"

Abigail, sitting by her father, continued to laugh. "Daddy, Great-Gran Alice said you passed out in front of Great-Grandpa Tom!"

Jack turned to his daughter. "I DID NOT pass out" which the only response he had was a chorus of his wife and daughter retorted with "YOU DID!"

Putting a pouty face on, he looked to Steven, sitting on his lap. "At least I have you" he said in a mock hurt tone. Just then, Steven began to get fussy and cry. "Great, I'm a man alone"

He let his thoughts wander to Jennifer and he perked up. She had promised him a _'St. Patrick's Day" surprise'_ and he let his mind wander to more pleasurable thoughts. If it was like anything like last weekend's game of _'Strip Checkers'_ when Abby was at a friend's house and Steven went to sleep, he knew it would be good. The game took until dawn because they couldn't keep their hands off each other after being in various states of undress. The game concluded with torrid lovemaking on the stairs, being unable to contain themselves until they reached their bedroom. They did...eventually.

Bo and Hope were laughing, too. "Fancy Face, if I had a camera for each of Jack's...actions during Jenn's pregnancy, Carly and I could have made a fortune..."

Bo trailed off when he realized his faux pas. Jack snapped back to reality at the mention of Doctor Manning. Everyone noticed the color slightly drain from Jennifer's face. "Jenn, I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

Jennifer knew it wasn't intentional and let it go. "Bo, don't worry about it. Carly chose her path and I wish her all the happiness in the world" Jennifer said. Her last few letters and calls were seem to tell a different story, but she didn't want to discuss it with Hope nearby.

Bo put his arm around Hope. "Me, too. Because I might have missed out on the best thing in my life" he said with love in his eyes.

"Good save, Brady" Hope replied. She was confident in his love for her, but hearing Carly's name still bugged her. With her pregnancy hormones in overdrive, she was capable of getting emotional over anything.

She also recognized her cousin's need to end the subject. "I'm going to go freshen up" She said before getting up. "I'll join you, Hope" Jennifer said before following her to the ladies room.

Bo, sensing Hope's upset, began to get up, but Jack put his hand on Bo's. "Bo, she'll be fine. Jennifer will talk to her" Bo looked at Jack for a moment before he sat back down.

* * *

><p>At the next table, Chloe and Brady were sitting with Victor and a very pale Nicole, who was quiet almost the entire evening. Chloe decided enough was enough. "Nicole, are you feeling all right?"<p>

Nicole paled even more. "I-I-I'm fine, Chloe".

She looked at Victor, who looked back with a knowing glance. Even though she was committed to Victor, she still felt weird around Brady and Chloe. Not jealous, but awkward as she also still resented Chloe a bit for taking off after her accident and faking her death. She knew Victor did, too, but kept it to himself for Brady's sake.

She then heard what sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She then looked over to the source, Sami and Lucas at the next table. Feeling nauseous, she got up quickly. "I need some fresh air".

Victor, concerned, attempted to get up, but Nicole stopped him. "I'm fine, Victor". She then walked out the door of the pub.

Hope and Jennifer returned from the ladies room about ten minutes later and sat down. Hope's eyes were slightly red and swollen. Just then, Hope yelped out an "OOOHHH!"

She put her hand on her stomach, then grabbed Bo's and put it on her stomach, the business with Carly forgotten. "I think we have another soccer slash volleyball player in our midst" Hope said as she looked at Abby, who began to turn red with a face not unlike her father's a few minutes earlier.

Abigail became a starter for Salem High's volleyball team a few weeks ago. The Deverauxs were also making plans to do some college scouting in late June, after Hope had her baby. She was offered full ride scholarships in soccer and/or volleyball at University of Minnesota, Michigan's Alma College, Nebraska, University of Maryland, and Columbia. Each also had excellent journalism programs, which was Abby's intended major.

"Jack, I need the keys. I have to get Steven's teething ring out of the car". When received, Jennifer went outside without her coat as it was an unseasonably warm forty degrees.

* * *

><p>Over at Sami and Lucas's table, Lucas and Will alternated between disgust and awe at Sami as she was eating a bowl of her grandmother's clam chowder with cherries. "Lucas, you have to try this. It's so good!"<p>

Lucas was trying to keep a straight face as he still was trying to get used to six month pregnant wife's eating habits of late. "No, no, that's okay".

Just then, Sami stopped eating. "Lucas, you know what sounds really good, right now...peanut butter! Can you get me some, please?" Will began to laugh as Lucas got up and headed for the Brady kitchen.

In the kitchen, Lucas found the peanut butter. He stopped to think about the thought that consumed him all day, his job interview at Titan Publishing. Sami was still at Basic Black, but starting maternity leave in a few weeks. He knew Roman and Kate would help, but he was determined to make it on his own and to have nothing to do with his mother. Her scheming to use Brandon to break him and Sami up was the last straw.

Lucas pushed these thoughts aside. He hoped to be the man that his grandfather Dr. Tom Horton was someday. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make my family proud of me" he said as he walked back into the pub with the peanut butter. He noticed Sami left the table. "Will, where's your mother?"

Will looked at his dad and began to laugh. "She ran to the car to get her cherry Twizzlers to go with her peanut butter. Dad, will Mom always be this nuts?"

Lucas looked straight at his son and replied the only way he knew how.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Outside, the fog made visibility difficult, even with sidewalk lights. A car saw a blonde woman with a green shirt walking to the parking lot. A hand put the car into drive and hit the gas, leaving tire tracks in the lot. After the car plowed its victim down, it kept going, leaving the woman in a crumpled heap on the ground with the sounds of Celtic music blasting out of Brady's Pub.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOOL, but I should own the love story TIIC f***ed up.**

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting comfortably in his chair, but began to worry when his wife didn't return. <em>'Where the hell was Jennifer?'<em>

Deciding to see what was taking her so long, he got up. As he reached the door of the pub, Jennifer ran in, frantic. "Jack call 911! Someone was just hit by a car!"

As Jack went to call 911 on his cell, Jennifer ran to Hope, yelled in her ear over the Celtic music blasting before running over to Kayla. The three women ran out the door towards the unconscious woman, who was lying on her side in an unnatural position.

"I haven't moved her or checked for a pulse, Hope. She must have been at the pub because she's wearing one of the shirts that we're all wearing"

Hope bent down to the victim and the cop took over as she gently moved the woman's hair to check for a pulse. When she saw who it is, she gasped. "Oh my god, Jenn. It's Nicole. Go get Victor!"

As her cousin ran inside, Hope put her index and middle fingers to Nicole's carotid artery and found what she was hoping for….faint, but it was there. "Nicole, you are tough, I'll give you that" Hope said to herself

She barely finished her thoughts when her father-in-law ran to his wife's side. "Hope, what the hell happened!"

As the people started to come outside to see what the commotion was, Sami walked up eating a package of cherry Twizzlers. She found her husband and her son and walked over. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Lucas grabbed her and hugged her. "Sami, where the hell were you?"

Sami looked at her husband, befuddled at his frantic nature. "Chill out, Lucas. My Twizzlers were not in the car, so I walked down to the candy store. I'm fine! What's going on here?"

"Nicole was hit by a car."

"Serves her right". When an incredulous Lucas turned to her, Sami continued. "I don't want her dead, but she's pissed off enough people in her life. I guess it's finally come back to bite her in the ass"

She looked over to Kate, who was standing nearby staring at Victor standing over Nicole. Without thinking, she continued to voice her thoughts. "Maybe your mother finally lost all of her marbles".

Sami turned to her husband and felt immediate remorse for her words when she saw the look on Lucas' face. Even though he cut his mother out of their lives because of what Kate did to them last fall, he still loved her and was grieving. Knowing she was in the wrong, she took her spouse's hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I was out of line"

She was relieved when he replied by squeezing her hand back

Nearby, Victor was sitting by Nicole, grief stricken with anger burning in his eyes. "Where the hell is that ambulance!" he growled as a siren was heard in the distance. Then lights were visible as the paramedics arrived.

Jack and Jennifer turned as Harold ran up. "I heard something on the radio about a hit and run. Who is it?"

"Nicole Kiriakis" Jack said soberly. "Get the facts Harold and nothing else"

Harold ran to the scene as Hope ran up to Jennifer and Jack. "Jenn, did you see anything?"

"No, Hope. I was searching for Steven's teething ring. I heard tires squealing and a scream. All I saw as I looked up was someone's brake lights and her lying on the ground. I ran to her, saw she wasn't moving, and ran inside to call 911 and get help"

"Okay, thanks, Jenn".

Just then, Roman ran up to the trio. "CSI has found some tire tracks, but so far nothing else. There's got to be some shards from the headlights nearby." Just then, Hope yawned and Roman chuckled. "Mom, you better go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of things"

"Not a bad idea. Jenn, if you can think of anything else, will you let me know?" At Jennifer's affirmative nod, Hope walked off.

Jack stared at the pandemonium of the crime scene. Jack contemplated, and then began to speak his mind. "You know what I'm thinking, Mrs. D?"

Jennifer turned to Jack, seeing the wheels turning in her husband's head. "I certainly do, Mr. D. We have a mystery to solve...later. But now, there's something else more important."

Jack looked at her incredulously. "More important than a mystery?"

"Yes, Jack." Jennifer walked around until she stood in front of her husband. "Your St. Patrick's Day surprise. Time to grab our children and leave."

With that, she grabbed her husband by the wrist and half dragged him into the pub. Jack had a 100 watt smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jack lay on their bed, waiting for Jennifer to come out from their bathroom. When he heard the click of the knob, he jerked up. When he saw his wife his eyes bugged out of his head and began salivating at the sight before him.<p>

She was wearing a green silk robe that barely reached her thighs. He also saw she was wearing green stockings held up with a garter belt. Her hair, up earlier, was brushed down and curled.

Knowing she hit the jackpot by the look on her husband's face, Jennifer slowly sauntered over to the bed. Part of her was a bit self-conscious of the looks her husband was giving her. Another part of her was excited that she could drive her husband that crazy after almost twenty years.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. _'God, she was so beautiful'_.

Of course, she could wear a gunny sack and still be the most desirable woman in his eyes. Her outfit brought out her eyes. He also began to feel his excitement and attempted to control himself, but couldn't help it as with her, he felt like a teenager. Once upon a time, he put work over her, even making their sex life non-existent. _'What was he thinking?'_ Jack asked himself

When she reached the bed, she slowly crawled onto it towards Jack until she was straddling him. The heat between the two grew more intense as he methodically untied the belt from her robe. What he saw almost killed him dead.

She was wearing a matching silk green chemise that showed just enough cleavage and radiated upon her skin. It was also shorter than the robe she was wearing. He sat up until their lips were just about touching. _'Time for him to turn the tables on this minx'_ he thought to himself.

As the robe fell down her shoulders, Jack followed the trail with feather kisses to her left elbow. At the same time, his left hand slid up her thigh under the chemise. While he observed the green in his wife's eyes darken with desire, Jack was trying to control his hormones with extreme difficulty.

When his hand reached its destination, he could feel his wife's limbs become rubber as she moaned. He could feel himself getting so excited that he was afraid it would end before it could really begin. Gently, he laid her on her back on the bed with him on top of her. While his lips made a trail down her neck and below, his left hand continued to drive his wife into a frenzy. "O-o-o-h...G-g-g-o-d... Jack"...

* * *

><p>In another city, a man sat up in bed. Earlier today, his friend left from visiting him for a few days. Their parting was bittersweet with a touch of awkwardness from the night before as the subject always drifted back to the past with no explanation. The continuous loop of the conversation led to a confession that he wished he could take back as it was something he still wasn't ready to share with others.<p>

Their shared experience years earlier helped them forge a close bond he felt with few people, but he knew they were never meant to be. His friend gave understanding, but even he could see it cut deeper than she wanted to admit.

_'Maybe I'm just reading something into nothing'_ he thought to himself_. 'We're just friends and she's living her life. There's nothing to worry about'_

He repeated those words to himself until he believed it enough to turn out the light and go to bed.

* * *

><p>An individual was watching the evening news on WTGB while nursing a drink.<p>

_"According to Salem Police's Chief of Detectives Hope Brady, the name of the victim will not be released at this time, pending notification of relatives. As of now, the victim's condition remains critical after emergency surgery at an unidentified hosp-"_

A hand shuts off the television before pacing the room frantically. She then made their way to a wall with pictures of various Salemites.

"She can't survive. I need to find out where they have her. I will pay her, and all the others back for all I've lost and the hell I've been though! NNNOOOOO!"

The drink was thrown across the wall, hitting some of the pictures posted on the wall. "ALL YOU BITCHES WILL DIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jack and Jennifer caught up with Bo and Hope, who were with a devastated Victor, who looked like he hadn't slept all night. After ensuring Victor was all right, the Brady stepped away to talk to the Deverauxs. Jack and Jennifer noticed with a bit of amusement that Hope needed help up from her chair.

Once out of Victor's earshot, Jennifer asked Hope. "How is Nicole?"

Hope looked at her with a grim face. "She's in a coma. You know what else? She has Stage I breast cancer!"

Bo noted his cousins' surprised faces. "We were as surprised as you two were when we found out last night"

"Victor said she found a lump on her breast three weeks ago. She had a lumpectomy two weeks ago and is undergoing chemotherapy." Hope said

Jack broke the stunned silence. "Victor didn't tell you?"

Bo looked through the window to Nicole's room at Victor and then turned to Jack. "No. Nicole didn't want anyone to know. According to the doctors, since the cancer was found early, her prognosis was excellent, but..."

"The chemo has compromised her immune system, which is making her recovery...if she does, certainly more difficult". Jack interrupted before he momentarily shuddered, remembering his battle with Hodgkin's lymphoma. It was another lifetime ago, but he still had days when he was scared it would come back and take him away from his family...from Jennifer. He knew what it was like to feel like you were living under a daily death sentence.

Bo nodded before he continued. "Victor's devastated. I don't know what has him more upset, her cancer or the accident"

Jack and Jennifer felt for Bo and Hope, but the reporters in their souls also smelled a story. "How can we help?" Jennifer asked. At Hope's knowing glance, she added, "Off the record now, of course"

Hope thought for a minute. "Well, Jenn, do you remember anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry. It happened so fast, and I was down in the car looking for Steven's teething ring. If I remember anything else, I'll let you know."

Hope nodded and turned to Bo, "Brady, it's time for my appointment with Dr. Bader."

She saw that her husband wanted to say something and she was pretty sure what it was. "Brady, stay here with Victor. I want to run to my office and check on Nicole's case and on my detectives. My cell's off while we're in the hospital, so leave me a message on my voice mail if anything changes or call me at the station"

Bo exhaled with the sound of relief and hugged his wife. "Thanks, Fancy Face. I want to get back to Victor. If you find out anything-"

"-I'll call you. Perhaps some good news about Nicole's case or his new granddaughter will do Victor some good."

Jennifer sensed it was time to leave. "Jack, we should get back to the Spectator."

After hugging Bo and Hope, the Deverauxs left. After they entered the elevator, Jack turned to his wife.

"You know what I'm thinking, Mrs D, besides remembering the incredible events of the night before?" He said before sliding his hand to her bottom.

Jennifer turned with another knowing smile before the door closed. "Who had something to gain by getting rid of Nicole?"

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Jack and Steve were eating lunch at the Salem Community Center.<p>

"So, how's physical therapy doing?" Jack asked concerned.

Steve hesitated, but knew he had to be honest with not just his baby brother, but himself. "The doctors say I am better than most after taking a trip three stories from a plate glass window."

He stopped, sighed, and continued. "But they think that I'm done." He made his face into a sneer and continued. "_'Hit my plateau'" _according to Dr. Wesley"

Jack saw his brother's irritation, but pushed further. "Are you still giving my suggestion some thought?"

Steve gave him another sneer, but Jack continued. "Steve, you should talk to Dr. Marlena Evans. You deserve to know what happened to you"

Steve grew agitated. "Baby Brother, I'm fine. I don't need some shrink to tell me I'm all good. I have Kayla, Stephanie, and another baby Johnson on the way. I don't want to go back to that place!"

Now Jack was agitated. "Damn it, Steve. Don't you want to know why? What happened? Who was the SOB who did this to you?"

Steve stood up in a flash. "DROP IT, BILLY JACK!"

At Jack's astonished look, he continued his tirade. "I don't want to know! I don't want to blow what I have now! Because of those bastards, I have this face!" Steve pointed to his face with tears in his eyes and his voice cracking. "I just want to be with my Sweetness and my kids, okay?"

Jack felt ashamed for bringing his brother to tears and also stood. "I'm sorry, Steve."

At Jack's crestfallen expression, his brother softened. "Jack, when the time comes, I only want one man covering my back." He smiled at Jack's smirk. "Now, can we get back to lunch? I'm hungry".

With that, he sat down and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Come on, Billy Jack, I want to hear about how your investigation of Nicole Kiriakis's accident is going."

Jack stood there stunned at his brother's rapid change of mood before shaking his head in wonder and sitting down.

* * *

><p>By late afternoon, Jack and Jennifer's office was a mess. Jennifer sat on the floor Indian style with two pencils in her hair. Jack sat on his desk, tie and hair askew. They were staring at a dry erase board with names under columns labeled <em>SUSPECTS, MOTIVES<em> and _CLEARED_

Jennifer stretched her arms back and began to hypothesize to her husband. "It could be anyone. Okay, Sami was cleared by the candy store. I saw Chloe with Brady as I was walking outside to the SUV, which was confirmed by Victor and Brady confirm this.

Jack rubbed his face and continued his wife's thoughts. "It still comes out the same...why?"

He whipped off his tie in frustration. "It makes no sense. To most, their marriage was a farce. Some are still in disbelief that they reconciled, including yours truly. Who would be stupid enough to go after Victor Kiriakis's wife?"

Just then, the phone rang. Jack answered it. "Jack Deveraux, Spectator...hello, Princess...for how long...I see...No, that's okay...what is that you're listening to, Nutcracker? Sorry, Nickelback."

Jennifer began to laugh. Jack eternally tried to stay in tune to their daughter's hobbies, including her music, but he couldn't quite get the knack of it.

All of a sudden, she had an epiphany as she ran to their list of attendees at the engagement party. The name she was looking for never showed up. Jennifer felt lightning strike and ran to her husband, who was still talking to Abigail. After about a minute, she got impatient and began to tug on his sleeve.

"I will Ab-" Jack said as he was jolted by his wife. "I love you Princess and I'll talk to you later...bye".

He was barely able to hang up the phone as Jennifer dragged him to the board. "Okay, Jennifer Rose...heel!" Jack said in exasperation. "What's so important that I had to hang up on our daughter?"

"Jack, look on the board and tell me who is not on there?"

He sighed and went to their board. "Let's see, Bo, Hope, ourselves, Roman, Sami, Lu-" Jack stopped and looked again. He then turned to his wife. "I see what you mean, Mrs. D. With that in mind, we must wonder-"

"Where was Kate?" Jennifer finished.

* * *

><p>A television was showing the local six o'clock news.<p>

_'Nicole Kiriakis remains in a coma after last night's attack at a local pub. Chief of Detectives Hope Brady made a statement of no suspects at—'_

All of a sudden, a remote control turns off the TV. Then, a foot kicks in the television screen.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

She began to pace. The voices were hounding her again.

"I'm trying! But I don't want to hurt innocent people! But they wronged me. You're right. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me. They must pay."

The woman picks up a pair of scissors, opens and pries them apart until there are two blades. She takes one blade and throws it across the room, landing on a picture. "She's next."

She walks over to the wall and pulled the blade out of the picture. Then the voices came back, loudly. She put her hands to her ears and began to shake her head as she crawled onto the floor in a ball. "Leave me alone! I won't fail again. Please, leave me alone!" She began to cry as she begged for mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had a ton going on, but I have to copy these from a website I originally posted at in 2007 so...lots of editing. LOL.

Disclaimer: Don't own J & J, but have to honor them since TIIC f****d them up

* * *

><p>One week after Nicole's accident, Hope and Jennifer sat together having lunch in Hope's office.<p>

Hope was sitting on her desk due to the fact her pregnancy made it difficult to reach across her desk, a fact that frustrated her very much as she reached for her water bottle. "God, I love this baby, but there are days when pregnancy can be such a...PAIN!"

Jennifer laughed, understanding the frustration of her cousin. "I felt like the whale that swallowed Jonah when I was pregnant with Abby. I didn't have that concern as much with Steven." She paused, growing somber. "I just had problems with everything else."

Hope saw her cousin and best friend get melancholy and knew what she had to do. "Well Jenn, you have a beautiful son. Be proud of that"

"I am. But let's change the subject. How's the investigation regarding Nicole?"

Hope's look grew very grim. "The same of course, which is absolutely nothing! The shards from the headlights of the car that hit Nicole matches several makes from Mercedes, but they also matched other European model SUVs. So, whoever did this either has a large bankroll to afford a pro or they did their own dirty work and got lucky. Damn, I did not need this now. My maternity leave is supposed to start in May and I have so much crap I need to have taken care of by then."

"So, back to square one. How is her condition?"

Hope sighed, then continued. "They're going to try to wean her off the respirator, which is difficult enough, but the cancer could exacerbate any complications"

"What's Victor going to do? From my understanding chemotherapy will compromise her immune system, which she needs right now"

"Yes, but as the doctors advised him, postponing the therapy, while strengthening her immune system, will let the cancer spread and by the time she recovers from this, the cancer could turn into Stage IV, which means her chance of survival are almost zero. Bo talked to him on the phone last night. He told me later that Victor actually broke down and cried. I guess even Victor Kiriakis has his breaking point"

Hope looked up quickly. "I know this goes without saying, but please don't repeat what I just told you. Jack is fine, but Victor is one who never shows weakness and to have something that personal out there…well, I think he's entitled to privacy"

Jennifer nodded. "Oh of course Hope. I'm just trying to make sense of all this. Sure, Nicole made some people mad-"

"Jenn, she's pissed off half of Salem at one time or another. Remember when she stormed your house because Jack accused her of Colin's _'murder'_?" Hope said doing quotation marks with her fingers at_ 'murder'_

"Which she did!"

"Yes. Even though it was self-defense, she did the world a favor by killing Colin."

"Too bad he wasn't dead..."

"But he is now" the cousins said at the same time. Hope's moment returned to one of frustration. "I don't know what to make of this case, Jenn. How can a car that ran someone down just...disappear?"

"I don't know, Hope. But we're gonna find out, right Mama?"

"Right, Mama!" Hope said before giving Jennifer a high-five and then got back to their lunches.

* * *

><p>Jack unlocked and walked into his front door. He came home for lunch so he could check on Abigail, who was home with food poisoning. The entire volleyball team got it from the pizza they ate after their away game in Brookville.<p>

He entered the living room and found Abigail on the couch watching TV. "So how's my princess feeling?"

Abigail lit up when she saw her dad. "Better. I haven't ralphed yet this morning"

Jack's face contorted into disgust to his daughter's delight. "Such a colorful vocabulary. It must take from your mother's side"

When he came closer, he saw that Abigail was watching her father's Watergate DVDs. "Abigail, are those my Watergate DVDs?

"Yes, Daddy. You and Mom have bickered about them since Christmas and I wanted to see what the fuss was all about"

He decided to have some fun with her as he could see she was beginning to feel better if she was watching television. "Did I say you could watch my DVDs?"

"No, Daddy" Abigail said. She knew how much he prized them and didn't think he would mind if she watched them, but now was second guessing that thought.

Jack pondered this for a moment, but continued. "So, what did you think?"

Abigail also pondered in a look not unlike her father's, and decided that honesty was best. "Watching the senators skewer Nixon was really funny"

Jack's look of mock sternness broke out into a wide grin. 'She's mine all right' he thought to himself. He walked over and gave her a hug, mindful of her weakened condition. "That's my girl!"

A second later, his cell phone rang. "Jack Deveraux...hello, Bo...really...interesting...Jennifer might be having lunch with Hope still...already left...I'll track her down...How's Nicole...Same...okay, if you need anything, let us know...thanks for the update, Bo."

Jack he hung up the cell phone with a gleam in his eye. Abigail knew that look. He had a lead on a hot story. "Who was that, Daddy"

"That was Bo. Apparently when questioned, Kate Roberts Brady admitted being inebriated the night of Nicole's accident."

Abigail liked it when her parents discussed their stories with her like she was an adult as opposed to a teenager. "Mom said she swore she was at home watching TV while Captain Brady was at the party".

"Well, that's what she said. However, Roman saw the damage to her front grill of her SUV in their garage, so she confessed she blacked out and woke up in her vehicle. She was still a little drunk, so she called a cab. When she got home she claimed she heard of the accident on her husband's police scanner, which is why no one saw her car that night."

"But Daddy, she could be innocent..."

Jack looked at his daughter. She had some of her mother's belief in the good of everyone, but was grateful she had some of his pessimism, too. "Princess, one thing you should always remember is people are innocent until proven guilty. However, after the stunt she pulled with your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Sami last December, anything's possible"

He sat down with his daughter. "Now, being co-EIC means being able to do anything I want." He picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Harold, I'm taking the afternoon off. Can you let my wife know, please? Thanks"

He hung up the phone. "Now, let's watch them skewer Nixon" he said getting comfortable before starting the disc again. _'Lunch can wait for a few minutes'_ he thought to himself as he started watching. "Good, this is one of my favorite parts"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jack was up watching the 11 o'clock news in the master bedroom as Jennifer walked back into their bedroom wearing flannel pajama pants with one of her shirts from Salem High. Suddenly, he felt some familiar stirring in his loins. He couldn't explain why, but those pajamas got him more excited than anything else…except his favorite outfit, of course.<p>

Jennifer walked to her side of the bed, oblivious to her husband's leering glance. She crawled in, got her reading glasses and began to sift through some notes.

"Okay, Mr. D, what do we have so far? Kate's car is damaged, she's intox-" Jennifer is stunned when Jack pulls her notes from her hands. "Jack, what was that for?"

"Simple, Mrs. D. I'm tired of hearing about Nicole Kiriakis, you're wearing my favorite pajamas, and you have your reading glasses on. Something about them give you a schoolgirl look that I like way too much"

"Jack, this shirt was from when I was in high school. The fact that it has survived all this time is a miracle in itself, considering I was about fifteen to twenty pounds lighter back then"

"Doesn't matter. I like the entire package." Jack grabs the blankets covering them. "Now, Mrs. D, we are having record high temperatures in March, but my feet are cold"

He took the covers and pulled them over themselves and they continued to banter under the covers.

"Oh my, we can't have that, now can we..." Jennifer said before giggles can be heard, followed by a male moan.

* * *

><p>Outside in an unknown location, someone is bent over a car tire. After about two minutes, she gets up and begins to walk away. The voices began to speak to her again.<p>

"It's done now. I told you I would. Now le-"

Suddenly, the person heard a car door slam. Running, she drops something from her pocket in some bushes. When she reaches her car, she races inside and exhales. The voices wouldn't leave her alone, though.

"I did not, now stop! Please, leave me alone!" The individual said while sobbing onto the steering wheel of the car.


End file.
